1985
by Anna Potter Black
Summary: Harry's little sister makes a birthday wish for her family to save her from the Dursley's, when it comes true. Do the Potters, Sirius, Remus and Peter of 1981 of October 2 stay in 1985 or let the future run its course?
1. Events in motion

Summary: Harry's little sister makes a birthday wish for her family to save her from the Dursley's, when it comes true. Do the Potters, Sirius, Remus and Peter of 1981 of October 2 stay in 1985 or let the future run its course?

_1985_

_Chapter 1:_

_August 2, 1985_

Today was a special day, Harry Potter knew that. His sister was turning four on this day and he bought her a cupcake (Mrs. Figg gave him money to spend on his sister) and added a candle on it. She looked at it and made a wish that would forever change the world she knew.

"I wish that mummy and daddy and uncles Siri and Remy and Cousin Mia were here with us celebrating." She didn't know anyone with those names, but she felt as though she _did_ know them.

_October 2, 1981_

The Potter family of Godric's Hollow was shocked when they received the news that Voldemort might find them. They decided the only chance was casting a spell on them, until they heard a crash.

"What the hell!" James Potter shouted, before everyone in the house: his wife Lily with their two month old daughter Ambrosia and their 13 month old son Harry, his best friend Sirius Black and his husband (his other best friend) Remus along with their 13 month old daughter Mia and their mutual friend Peter Pettigrew. The last thing they remembered when they woke up in the living room was the crash…

_September 2, 1985_

"Get out of here, girl!" Vernon Dursley barked. The little four year old girl named Ambrosia Potter walked out of the house and to school. Today was her first day. She looked around at the park and shrugged. She'd never seen one before so this was the first.

"School is school." Harry said. "It's edu-somet'ing or other."

"Know that." She said gently. "Wish mummy and daddy were here."

"I know, flower girl." He said, teasingly. She glared. It was a nick name he dubbed on her for her fourth birthday. The reason: she liked flowers and that was their dead mother's name meaning, Lily-flower.

"Don't call me that!" she said angrily, hitting him on the arm. He backed away, laughing.

"_You _shouldn't be at school!" The teacher said, as she noticed Ambrosia. Ambrosia shook her head softly.

"I was told to come." She murmured. The teacher, Ms. Holton, kicked her out of the school altogether. She then walked to a tree and sat, reading a book until Dudley came over and took her book.

"Give it back, please." She said quietly.

"Ooh, why should I give wittle baby Ambrosia her book?" He taunted while the others laughed at her. Tears were in her eyes and then he did it: he ripped the pages out of the book-_Fairy Tales_. She heard a man.

"Hey! What did you do that to her book for?" He looked at them, shocked and angry. Dudley smirked and said, "Get out of here! This is _my_ business, not yours." Dudley then left, making Ambrosia pick up the pages of the book that scattered the ground. The man helped her out.

"Here, he shouldn't have done that," the man said gently. "He's a big bully. Don't cry," he added as she felt the tears fall from her eyes. He stood up and handed her the papers and she was about to leave when she fell down, and the only thing she remembered was darkness…

_September 2, 1985_

Sirius Black had taken the girl in his arms and ran to Godric's Hollow. When he reached his destination, he saw a hysterical Lily, looking for some people.

"We can't find all three kids," James said softly. When he noticed the girl, he added, "Who's she?"

"I don't know," Sirius admitted, thoroughly shocked that he didn't take her to a doctor. "I just seem so protective of her…it's like I know her or something." He looked at the girl in his arms, and then it hit him.

"Turn the TV on." He ordered. As they got inside, James turned the TV on and it confirmed his suspicions.

"_Today is September 2, 1985…"_ the TV announcer said. Everyone looked at the television and then at the girl in his arms.

"If we are in the future…" Lily started, when James finished for her. "That means that our children are five and four years old." They heard a noise and looked at the girl. She had let a small cry of pain out, but that was it. That's when something else hit: "Ambrosia!" James said, softly but excitedly. He stared at her with that realization: Lily's looks and his eyes. When she opened her eyes- her _hazel_ eyes, they realized that James was right. It was Ambrosia. She looked around and said in the softest voice they could have imagined.

"Yes? Did I do bad?"

"No, honey, you didn't." Remus said to her kindly. When Sirius laid her down on the couch, she sat up and winced. She was in tons of pain. Lily noticed it.

"Are you all right?" she asked. Ambrosia nodded.

"I fine." She lied as she sat up, still wincing as though the pain was killing her.

"You're hurt." Remus said sternly to her. "I'm going to-" he was stopped by Lily.

"Come here, honey. I'll take good care of you." She scooped up the girl in her arms and walked up the stairs with her, still in her arms. When they reached a door, she walked into the unused room and locked the door.

"Lift up your shirt." She ordered. Ambrosia did. Lily's eyes were flashing angry as she took in the bruises and obvious lack of malnutrition. When Ambrosia had her shirt back on, she said, "Do I go back?"

"No. Not ever." She said in a whisper to her. Ambrosia smiled.

"You my new mommy? Mine left me." She whispered. Lily's eyes were wide.

"What happened to your mommy?" she asked, fearing an answer. But then, she wanted to know what lie Petunia said to her son and daughter. The girl looked skeptical.

"Mommy and daddy died in a car crash," little Ambrosia murmured in Lily's chest. "Auntie Marge says t'at t'ey drunk when it happened." Lily kept a growl in her throat, wanting to rip Marge Dursley and Petunia Dursley to shreds. She picked Ambrosia up and whispered, "Shhh, baby, I'll be your mommy." She then gave the girl a smiled. "That nice man downstairs, the one wearing glasses; do you want him to be your daddy?"

"He nice. He my new daddy." She said, giggling. Lily grinned and knew that James would be happy that his daughter wants him to be her "new" daddy.

"Come on, honey," she whispered into the girl's dark red hair gently. "Mummy's going to get you something to eat."

"Okay." Ambrosia held Lily's hand and walked downstairs with her. When they reached the last step, she said, "Can daddy get Harry?"

Lily smiled. "Ask him." She murmured. Ambrosia did let Lily's hand go and she walked over to James who picked her up.

"Daddy, can you get Harry from school?" she asked.

"Only if my best girl wants to come with me." He said, kissing her nose.

"Okay!" when he put her down, Ambrosia skipped into the kitchen. Remus looked and started laughing.

"She's adorable," he said through boughs of laughter. "She's very adorable, but not close at all to my Mia."

"Ha ha Lupin or is Black?" James asked. Remus stuck out his tongue. Sirius and James laughed. Peter had disappeared off to some place.

"Very mature of you, Lupin Black," James taunted as he walked into the kitchen. Ambrosia looked and said, "Can we go now? He comes home at two everyday?"

"Of course we'll go." He kissed her forehead. She giggled.

"Go wait in the car," Lily told her. When Ambrosia did leave she turned to James. "We need to talk to Dumbledore about this situation."

"All right honey. You contact him after I leave and have him get the message to come here as fast as he can." He murmured before kissing her senseless and passionately. When they did break apart, Ambrosia said, "Parents are gross," as she skipped merrily to the car. James grinned and followed her out, without the skipping part. Lily sighed.

_September 2, 1985_

Harry just walked out of his class. He had on baggy clothes and he waited for the bus to come. That's when he saw a dark blue sports car. When it came to a halt in front of him, the window was rolled down and Ambrosia's head was sticking out of it.

"Our new daddy's here!" she squealed happily. "Come on!" Harry ran and opened the back door. When he was seated, he closed the door before Dudley could see him. Harry quickly put his seat belt on and asked, "Are you really gonna be our new daddy?"

"Yes Harry." The man said. Harry grinned.

"What's your name?"

"James." That was all that he said. Harry looked and asked, "Are we gonna go home or to the Dursleys'?"

"Home with me and your new mum." Their new daddy said. Harry grinned.

"No Dudley."

"No Dudley at all." He grinned at that. He stared at Ambrosia who was in the front seat next to the man and since no one knows that he and Ambrosia have a mind link, said to her through the link, _What does he look like, Amber?_

_He looks a lot like you but with hazel eyes. My eyes._

_Really?_

_Really. _Harry looked at him and smirked. _I look like a mini version of him. What are the odds of that?_

_Zero to a million. Maybe he's a relative of daddy's._

_Highly doubt that. Maybe that **is** daddy?_

_Impossible. Auntie would've told us, wouldn't she?_

_I don't know._ Ambrosia looked at her "new" daddy and smiled.

"Can we get ice cream?" she asked.

"Whatever you want, pumpkin." He replied while ruffling her hair. She giggled.

Harry smirked.

"Any flavor?" he asked. Daddy nodded.

"Any flavor of ice cream you want."


	2. Story Time

_1985_

_Chapter 2:_

Story Time

_September 2, 1985_

Albus Dumbledore shook his head. He knew that the dead couldn't come back to life, but here he was, sitting in the living room of a house in Godric's Hollow, with Lilliana (Lily) Evans Potter, who was nervous about something.

"I swear Albus, all we did, well…the 'we' part meaning me, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter and the children did was stand in the house, wondering what the next move was, when we heard a crash. That's all I remember." She said, wondering what had happened. Sirius was bound to a chair and Remus was sitting across from him, next to Lily.

"That is quite a story, Lily," he told her calmly. "However, I do not know where your husband is at this moment."

"I just came in, Albus." James Potter said from the kitchen. When they looked, he saw a little 4 year old girl who looked extraordinarily like Lily but with James' eyes while the 5 year old boy looked like James' but with Lily's eyes. They both had chocolate ice cream on their face. The girl was trying to lick it all off, but that resulted terribly. Lily smiled and picked her up.

"I'm going to wash that off, darling Ambrosia." She told the girl, who looked at her, with the most lovable "Potter Smirk", as James puts it, lighting up her face and her hazel eyes dancing. Albus realized that the girl was Ambrosia—did that mean the boy was Harry? He looked at him and realized instantly that Harry was in the room, the boy was him…

"How did she get here, James?" Dumbledore asked. James grinned.

"Well, Sirius found Ambrosia. My little baby was beaten by someone—maybe Lily knows—and was brought here unconscious by Sirius." He explained. Dumbledore looked at the tied up man then to Harry then to James. "How did Harry get here?"

"I picked him up from school and we stopped for chocolate ice cream. They both wanted it." He smirked at him. Remus shook his head.

"You should _not _and I repeat _not_ give any of your children _CHOCOLATE_ in any form!" He shouted. Harry then shrank into the wall. James glared at Remus.

"Don't scare him!" He hissed. "I saved him _and _Ambrosia from possible neglect and abuse and anything else." Turning to Harry, he said gently, "Come here, buddy. I swear no one's going to hurt you anymore."

"You won't leave?" he asked.

"I'll never leave you and your sister and your mother. I love you all dearly." He said, scooping Harry in his arms. "Go find your mother and have her wash you up also, all right?" The boy nodded instantly. When James put him down, he ran up the stairs. James smiled.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but why is Sirius tied up in my house?" he asked.

"Apparently, you and Lily have been dead for 4 years and Sirius was responsible for your death." Remus said bitterly.

"He didn't do it." Came a small voice. They all looked up and saw Ambrosia standing there, her face miraculously clean.

"Who did it, honey?" Remus said to her lightly. Her hazel eyes were wide.

"Rat. The guy who turns into a rat did it! He has the funny thing on his left arm!" she said, fearfully. James and Remus looked at each other, paling dramatically.

"Peter…" they breathed. As if right on cue, Peter appeared in the middle. Ambrosia screamed. James had hit him with a stunner.

"Daddy!" she ran down the stairs and right into James' arms. She was shivering and shaking in his arms. James picked her up and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, baby, evil Rat guy will go away for a long time…don't worry, daddy's here to stay with you." He muttered into her dark red hair that was so like her mother's in every way.

"Pwomise you won't leave?"

"I promise." His voice was muffled by her hair. She smiled.

"Can we go to the pawk tomo'ow?" she asked. Lily had just come down with Harry.

"Of course you and Harry can go to the park tomorrow." Lily said warmly. Ambrosia's attention then went into the middle of the room and she stared at Peter. "Why did you do it?" she asked the unconscious man in the living room.

"He can't talk, baby girl," Remus said to her gently, making her look up at him. "He is sleeping." she looked and said to her father, "can you read me a story?"

"Whatever you want, puppet." Her eyes lit up and she jumped into his arms, giggling madly.

"Daddy, can you tell us how you met mommy?" Harry asked. James smiled.

"Sure, let's sit on the couch." still holding Ambrosia, he walked over to the couch and sat her on his lap. Harry sat on the floor, indian stylebetween Sirius and Remus while Dumbledore sat in a lazy boy and Lily sat next to her husband, smiling.

_1971...On the Hogwarts Express_

_11 year old Lily sat down across from a boy. He had light brown blonde hair and amber colored eyes. She smiled at him._

_"I'm Lilliana. Lilliana Evans but you can call me Lily like my friends did." she said softly, startling him. She looked in his eyes. "I'm muggleborn and a first year." He laughed._

_"I'm Remus Lupin. I'm a half blood and a first year also." he smiled at her. Just then, two boys ran in, laughing. One had messy black hair and hazel eyes behind his wire framed while his friend had long black hair and light grey eyes. The first one stopped and just stared at Lily. _

_"I-I'm J-James P-Potter." he stuttered, "I-I-" he was cut off by the other boy._

_"I'm Sirius Black, me and Jamie here are first years and purebloods. Remus mate, who is this?" he asked, turning to Remus. He smirked._

_"James, Sirius meet Lilliana Evans but you can call her Lily. Lily, meet Sirius Black and James Potter." he said with a smirk. Lily blushed. _

_"So...what house do you want to be sorted in Miss Evans?" Sirius asked. _

_"Gryffindor, it seems better, or Ravenclaw." She said. "You?"_

_"Gryffindor." they all said._

_1985...Potter's house in Godric's Hollow_

"So, that's how I met your mother." James said smiling at them. Lily smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That was a wonderful story James." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "However, I must speak with you, Lily, and Messers Black, Lupin Black and Pettigrew." suddenly, an evil smiled lit up Ambrosia's face. She got off her father's lap and went into the kitchen. After a few minutes, she came out with some whip cream and walked over to Wormtail.

"Amber, can I help?" Harry asked, knowing what she was going to do. She smiled at him and nodded. He got up and went over to her, and got a handful of whip cream. He stared smearing it on his face as she smeared it on his hands. Once finished with that, they ran up the stairs and came down with Lily's make up case. Harry pulled out some red lipstick and wrote "Loser" on Peter's forehead. Remus got a picture of it. Ambrosia then pulled out some mascara and wrote on Peter's forehead, under her brother's writing, "Mawauder's wevenge." Remus also took a picture of that. Peter didn't even know what happened. Ambrosia then looked up innocently at her mother as did Harry and said, "sorry mommy. Won't happen 'gain."

"It's all right. Now, both of you go upstairs and play with some toys because me, daddy, Ucles Remus and Sirius, Mr Dumbledore and the evil rat guy have to talk. Can you do that for mommy please?" Lily asked them. They nodded and ran up into Harry's room.

"Now, I need to know..."


	3. Decisions, The Dursleys and what happene

_1985_

_Chapter 3:_

**Decisions, The Dursleys and what happened to Mia**

"...do you all want to be here in _this_ time or not?" Dumbledore asked. The people in the kitchen looked at one another. Finally Sirius answered because he and Remus knew that their friends would want to stay so Sirius said, "We would like to, but wouldn't that change the time thingy?"

"It would indeed change the 'time thingy' Mr Black. But I will give you more time to decide on whether or not you will stay or go. Have a nice day Lily, James." And with that, Albus Dumbledore disappeared. Lily Potter stared at her tea, contemplating on whether or not she should stay here or not. Suddenly she smiled.

"I'm staying. I want to be with my darlings." she said, smiling. James Potter smiled.

"I just want to know who precious and Harry live or lived with?" he asked, kissing her neck. She then said in a very agitated voice, "The Dursleys." His voice was now a growl.

"I want them tortured." Sirius and Remus grinned.

"We'll do it! We'll do it!" they chanted. They started hearing someone running and when the door opened, Ambrosia ran right onto James' lap.

"The evil guy woked up." she said, fearfully. Harry was in there and on his mother's lap.

"He's scawy, mummy, I'm scawed." he murmured softly, definetly scared.

"Hush my angel. No one will hurt you. Mummy loves you very much." Lily whispered into her son's head. James stood up, with Ambrosia in his arms and walked towards the Living Room, where Pettigrew was still tied up, but this time, he was awake. James turned to Ambrosia and knelt down next to her. He gently lifted her chin up so she could look into his hazel eyes, that matched his: color for color, shape for shape. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly.

"Amber honey, I want you and Harry to go with Uncles Remi and Siri. They want to _talk _to mummy's sister and the man she married. Can you do that for me?"

"I go." she said sadly. He stared into her eyes and noticed that they were watery. "Don't you love me?"

"I do, princess, I really do. But I don't want the evil rat to hurt you." he pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I will always love you. Don't forget that. Me and mummy both." she smiled and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

"This is Private Drive?" Remus asked. It has been a pretty short drive there since Sirius drove ("I do not drive _that_ fast! I drive at the _recommended speed limit_." "No, Sirius, _your driving_ is like being driven by a NASCAR _driver_.") They parked the car right outside number 4 and got out.

* * *

Petunia looked out of the window and noticed a beautiful blue ferrari (A/N: I don't know what types of cars were out in the 1980s!) She knew that the school wasn't let out yet because she spied the boy and girl with two men. The boy was walking next to a black haired man while the girl was being held by the light brown haired man. The girl snuggled her head into his chest and was smiling and giggling because the black haired man was saying something funny. 

"Uncle Moony funny." she giggled. Petunia then walked out to meet them.

"Why aren't you both at that school?" she said furiously. Sirius growled at her. Ambrosia buried her head in Remus' chest. She was shivering.

"Why don't we go inside?" Remus suggested. Petunia said angrily, "_Fine_. Don't expect any hospitality from me or Vernon." she then grabbed Harry's hand roughly making him cry out in pain. Sirius had enough and took Harry in his arms and away from Petunia who looked at him, as though he were the worse thing to walk the planet.

"Give me the brats." she growled. Sirius had enough and went inside, Harry in his arms. Remus followed suit with Ambrosia in his arms.

Vernon looked at them and said, "What the devil do you want?"

"We want to know how long you have been abusing them?" Sirius shouted. "How long, Dursley?"

"Vernon, don't answer." Petunia said, glaring at Remus and Sirius. "They're one of _them_."

"If you mean a wizard, then you're right." Remus said, calmest (or trying to be) of the two. "I am Remus Lupin Black and this is my life partner Sirius Black."

"Answer the question, Dursley or else you would know why they call me the best fighter to ever walk the earth." Sirius threatened.

"Since the boy was 3." Petunia said scathingly. "It's not my fault we were landed with them! They're scum!"

Remus was now furious. You never want to meet and angry and very furious Remus Lupin Black. Only one bit of advice: hold your tongues while talking about his friends and family. Petunia did the opposite of this: insulted not only him, but his friends.

"_Don't you dare call them scum! You are the WORST kind of MUGGLES to have ever EXISTED!_" He shouted. Ambrosia looked at him and smiled.

"No wo'ry uncle Moony." she said gently. "You make t'em pay!" Remus smiled at her.

"Of course little Potter Princess." he said, remembering what James would always call her. "I will."

His wand pointed at them, he shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!" the two fell down on the floor with a 'thump'. Remus smiled at them brightly. Sirius and Harry looked at him scared while Ambrosia said, "Go! Go! You 'ock (rock)!"

"Of course I rock!" he said smiling. "Now that's done, let's go home."

* * *

Once safely at home, Dumbledore appeared in front of them and said, "We know where Mia is. She was adopted by..." 

A/N: I'm evil, I know and It's been way too long for an update on this story!

You're wondering why I didn't finish that, well, that's easy: it's going to be a poll!

So, do you think Mia is:

A) Hermione Granger

B) Pansy Parkinson

C) Luna Lovegood

D) Ginny Weasley

E) Hannah Abbott

Cast your votes! You may get an answer!

To submit the answer, go click on the pretty "Go" button for "Submit Review"!

I look forward to reading them!

Delilah Evans


	4. Mia and the Epilogue

_**1985**_

_**Chapter 4 & Epilogue:**_

_**Mia is 'Mione...**_

Mia Ginger Lupin Black is none other than Hermione Jane Granger! That was some sick joke to Remus. That was his baby, his little girl! He was going to get her back, and fast. He looked at Sirius and noticed that he was scared, upset. Mia was their Autumn Baby (her birthday was September 19th), their miracle. When they were in the house, Lily looked and shook her head.

"You know what happened to Mia, I guess." she said, taking Harry's hand in hers.

"She my friend. 'Mione Granger goes to my school!" Harry said happily. Lily looked at the two men and gave them a confused stare.

"Hermione Jane Granger is Mia Ginger Lupin Black, Lil." Sirius said, sadly. Remus had tried not to break down but that was getting harder. Ambrosia looked and smiled.

"She nice. She p'ays wit me. She like you." she said, giggling in his arms. Remus smiled.

"If you say so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione Granger sat down on the swing, sadly. Her mother Jane, left and her father Marcus, abandoned her. She also knew that she was adopted by them. She just wanted her real parents back.

"'Mione!" she looked and smiled. Harry was there, and he was happy.

"Hawwy!" she shouted to him. The woman who was with him smiled. She was very pretty. Long dark red hair and emerald green eyes like Harry. Harry walked over to her and the lady was right behind him.

"Hello, you must be Hermione Granger. I'm Harry's mother Lily." the lady said. Hermione smiled.

"I'm 'Mione G'anger." she said, sticking out her hand. Lily looked and said, "Where are your parents?"

"'dopted daddy left me, 'dopted mummy left me. I got no one." she said, sadly. Lily looked and smiled.

"Yes, you have quite a few people who do want you back." at Hermione's confused stare, she smiled. "Your daddy and your father want you back."

"Why I got two daddies?" she asked. Lily sighed.

"Maybe, when you are older, they will tell you. Your real name, Hermione, is Mia Ginger Lupin Black." Hermione/Mia smiled. "Would you like to meet your daddy and your father?"

"YES!" the little kids squealed in laughter. Lily smiled.

"Let's go into the...JAMES!" she looked at the man who appeared to be an older version of Harry but with hazel eyes. He smiled.

"Love, I didn't break the car." the car in question had a few dents and scrapes. "Sirius and Remus did."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dursleys were sitting at home, reading a book and watching the telly when there was a knock on the door. Vernon Dursley answered it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the officer gave him an evil smile.

"First and foremost, is there a Petunia Evans Dursley present?"

"Yes, let me get her." Vernon left and a few minutes later, returned with his wife, who was scared.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. The officer glared at the pair of them.

"Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is my partner Alastor Moody." he glared at the two of them. "You both are under arrest for child abuse, neglect and malnourishing the boy and girl who lived." Once the two Dursleys were in lock up, Dudley was sent to a foster family and will always be a muggle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius and Remus were waiting in the Potter's home with Ambrosia. When the door opened, Remus smiled and threw his arms around Hermione/Mia. She found out her real name and her birth parents while losing her adopted parents.

"Mia. Oh god...I missed you so much..." Remus' voice was muffled by his daughter's sniffling nose. When he pulled back, Sirius and Remus noticed that her hair was no longer bushy (A/N: after finding out about her true family, the spell wore off!) but straight and a brownish black and her eyes were that of Sirius': grey blue.

"Mia, honey. I'm..." Sirius couldn't say it but she smiled. "I know. Aunt Lily told me."

"Lily, you told her?" Remus looked at the woman in question who simply nodded.

"Yes." but her voice was different, slightly quiet. "Maybe we should go back. We can change some things and Peter can still be arrested."

"I think that would be the best for us now." Remus said as he and Sirius looked at James who nodded at them.

"I'll tell Dumbledore." and he left for the living room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPILOGUE**

When Dumbledore did take them back to their own time (A/N: some spell, dunno though) he erased most of their memory, so they only remember that Peter is suspicious. When October 31st came, the attack happened, but something else happened: the Potters survived.

It was a very curious thing, how the Potters survived. People on the street say that Voldemort was already weak when he entered the house, the most popular theory was that the Potters were connected with some stronger wizard who found a way to stop death.

Well, the last theory was sort of the truth:

James Potter was the son of two people that were thought dead: Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw who were alive and in disguise as "Charles and Madison Potter".

Lilliana Evans Potter however, was the daughter of Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff. She was taken from them as a baby and went to live with the Evans family. Salazar and Helga are also alive and are in disguise as "Harrison and Callie Thompson".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: so that's the end of the story! I am not writing anymore for this story, but if you want, anyone can write a sequel or a prequel to it because I ran out of ideas for it.

Review and tell me if you like it!

Cheers!

Delilah


End file.
